Auntie Silia comes over
by allthewayawesome
Summary: When Maka's aunt pays a visit ;  one-shot soma.


Soul woke up happy and alert for once on a sunny Saturday morning, and decided to make breakfast. He got up and headed for the kitchen, about to make Maka's favorite, bacon omelettes. But before he could even get out the eggs, Maka stumbled in, yawning, wearing only a long T-shirt of Soul's and short shorts. Soul decided to turn around to save him from embarrassment. Maka looked at the calender and silently cursed under her breath. "What?" Soul asked, walking over to her. "It's my aunt Silia, dad's sister. She's visiting. Silia's just as much of a flirt as he is, and she expects me to have a boyfriend." she replied. "Just tell her that you don't have one." This got him a glare. "The last time I did that, she went nuts. She even took me shopping for-" "DONT NEED TO KNOW." Soul said, walking back over to the stove, making her giggle. He loved it when she giggled, it was so cute. "I'm gonna take a shower, try not to burn the place down" Maka called over her shoulder, walking out. Soul winced, remembering the time the fire department had to come out. Well, he did get to carry her bridal style, but still...he chuckled and continued to make breakfast.

A half hour later, when the dishes were cleaned up and they both had nothing better to do, Soul and Maka decided to put on TV. "By the way, my aunt will be here in approximately 30 seconds." Maka interrupted half-way through Spongebob. Soul gaped. "How can you tell?" "I can smell her." Maka replied grimly. Seconds later the door burst open, and Maka's aunt proceeded in. "Daaarling Maka, how are you dearest? Hope those boys aren't too much trouble?" Yep, except for the whole boyfriend thing, Soul could see how she was related to Spirit. She smelled like cheap perfume, saki, and men (If any friends asked later, Soul would NOT clarify on that last one). Plus, she had that same annoying, but caring, personality. And the bad habit of barging in. "Hi, aunt Silia, how are you?" Maka got out through a hug. "Most excellent, darling. Now, we must go shopping. So you can tell me all about your boyfriend." "Actually, I..." "Will fill you in after." Soul cut in. "Actually, Maka and her BOYFRIEND were going to invite you to dinner." He concluded. Maka stared at him, open-mouthed. "Oh, then thats fine, come darling, let's go get you all dolled up. And by the way, thank you Soul, I have heard so much about you." And before Soul could say anymore, Silia whisked Maka out the door, but not before Soul thought he caught a blush. Oh well, better start making dinner.

Finally. After many, many tries with the ingredients, Soul FINALLY got dinner right. Salad and lasagna. If he didn't end up killing anyone with his cooking skills, he'd consider the meal an accomplishement. For now, he hung up the apron (he'd never tell anyone he wore one) and went to take a shower. Standing under the warm water, Soul caught himself thinking of Maka. He was excited. Tonight would be a great night to express his feelings for Maka. How he loved everything about from her hair to her infamous (but to him cute) Maka-Chops, to her legs, and chest, and...Soon, Soul was counting the things he loved about her in his head. After he was done, he got out, went to his room, and dressed in a black suit with a red shirt underneath. Soul then went to the table and set it with white tablecloth, candles, and nice plates (just bought that day). He sighed and sat in the living room, waiting for Maka and her aunt.

Only five minutes after Soul sat down, here they came. In the door first was Maka's aunt, in a dress way to short for her, at that age, and then Maka. When Soul saw Maka, his mouth fell open and he started to drool. She was dressed in a rather revealing V-neck gown, which only went down to her mid thigh. It was made of simple black and green fabric, bringing out her eyes. Also, she was wearing an emerald necklace and sandals. Even though she looked amazing, she was staring at the floor and wringing her hands. Soul found himself liking Silia more each passing moment. He managed to stutter out a greeting type thing. "H-hello again. Uh...dinner will be in the dining room (smooth)." He wanted to give himself a Maka Chop for that one, but decided against it. He grabbed Maka's hand and led her, with Silia following close behind, no doubt noticing their blushes. Suddenly, her phone rang, and she answered "Yes? Oh, that was tonight? I'll be there in ASAP." She shut her phone and quickly said. "I'm sorry, darling, something came up. And your boyfriend has put on a miraculous dinner. You really know how to pick them." And with that, she was gone. Soul and Maka just stood there, looking at the door. "Well." Soul said, after a moment, "that was pleasant. So it's just us, cool. Let's eat." He finished leading Maka to the table, and then, realizing that their fingers were still intertwined, let her hand go. Maka observed the table. "Wow, Soul, you really cooked this?" She said, with amazement in her eyes. "Yeah, actually I did. It's not as good as your cooking, but I think I've outdone myself." Maka smiled, "I guess you did." she took a seat, trying not to show how proud she was of him. They sat and ate, just enjoying each other's company. After a while Soul cleared his throat. "How did your day with your aunt go?" He asked, suddenly feeling awkward. He couldn't help it. This was too much like a date. Maka smirked. "Well..we shopped...and she made me let her pick this out," gesturing to the dress, "and we talked. " She concluded. "Cool. What did you talk about?" Weirdly, this made her blush, as she picked up the dishes and put them in the sink to be washed later. "Uhmm...nothing much...she pestered me about my boyfriend...and I kinda pretended you were him..sorry." Soul smiled, walking over to her. "Exactly what did you say about me?" He asked, leaning on the counter next to his meister. "Nothing too personal. Just that you were great at piano and that..." She trailed off, and Soul knew she didn't want to say what else she mentioned. "Aaaand?" He prodded her. "That you were a good kisser." Maka whispered, looking at the floor. Soul's eyes got wide and he started to get goosebumps on his arms. "Soul, it's been a long day, and I need to get to bed. Night. Oh, by the way, thanks for pretending you were my boyfriend." She tried to walk out, but Soul had grabbed her arm. "Soul what are you-" "It's not good to lie Maka, you know that, and you said I was good at kissing. Shouldn't you find out, so you're not lying." Soul smirked at the look on her face (which resembled a red, red fish) and leaned in, closing the gap between them. The kiss was everything that Soul could have imagined. It was soft, sweet, and perfect. He wrapped his arm around her back and pulled her closer, before pulling away. "Who said I was pretending to be your boyfriend, wouldn't want to deceive your aunt, now, would we?" Soul whispered in her ear. "No, I guess we wouldn't." Maka murmured back, this time her being the one leaning in.


End file.
